


False Accusations

by karate3039



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karate3039/pseuds/karate3039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" As if you're not sorry. You never cared did you!" When Eren catches Levi kissing another girl is this the end of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it xD I've been wanting to post this for a while, and I just gained enough courage to do so. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^_^

“How could you do this to me?” I screamed at him. I wasn’t normally like this, but I was in pain. So much pain. 

“ I’m sorry Eren. Please let me explain.” His voice was coated with regret, and pain. I almost felt sorry for him. 

“ As if, you’re not sorry. You never cared did you!” The words were just rolling off my tongue, I felt as if my mind was on auto pilot. I was just saying what I was feeling, and at the moment I felt as if this was my chance to say everything, no sugar coating anything. “ You cared about her though! You were all over her last night, did I even cross your mind at all Levi?” Tears were forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I had to be strong, yet being strong was way harder then I ever imagined.

“ I do care for you brat. How dare you think I don’t.” I couldn’t believe him. Last night, I was walking to the market, and thats when I saw it. Levi kissing some ratchet slut. My heart broke. I ran, and I ran. Tears flowing in a never ending water fall. I ran in my room, leaving my parents confused. I sat on my floor and cried. I felt so pathetic, so naive. I can’t believe I trusted him. Let him make me believe he cared.

“ Oh really, then what was that scene last night. Did you think I wouldn’t have found out? Even if I didn’t see it, I would have found out. Trust me on that one.” At this point the tears I tried to hold back fell. 

“Why… Why Levi?” I fell to my knees and started to cry even more. 

“Er-“ I cut him off before he could speak.

“ No! I love you Levi!” I quickly realized what I said, and Levi gasped. I can’t believe I said that. We hadn’t even made our relationship official. Levi said we didn’t need to. I foolishly believe him then too. 

“Eren…” I decided to let him speak, considering what I just said, I’m not up for talking much.   
“I am so sorry Eren. I wish you wouldn’t have scene that, but please let me explain. As fucked up as it may seem,it’s not what it looked like.” I gave him a slight nod, showing him to continue.

“ I had just gotten off work, and I was walking home. I ran into an old friend who I knew back in high school. We went out for coffee, and reminisced the old days. When we were done, and we were walking out of the coffee shop, she started hitting on me. I told her I had a boyfriend, yet she continued to “ Seduce” me. She said things like, “I’m not gay”, and “how much better she would be.” I tried to push her away, but she latched on to me. Thats when she kissed me. I then was able to shove off of me. I hated how vile she made me feel. I ran home, I texted you, and called you. When you wouldn't answer me I got worried, and when confronted me, I felt my heart break. You are my everything. I can’t believe you would even think for a second that I don’t care about you, because Eren, I love you.” I looked into his eyes, and I saw nothing but sorrow, and guilt. Something made me believe him. His alibi did add up, because I did see him with that girl outside a coffee shop. It did make sense. 

“ Levi…” I saw hope glisten through his teary eyes.He started to walk near me, and kneeled down beside me.

“I love you so much Eren. So God damn much, but if you want to break up, I understand.” His voice was cracking, and tears flowed down his perfect face. 

I didn’t know what to say, so I decided to let my actions speak.I tilted his chin up, and looked into his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His face was tear stained, and his hair was a mess, but he couldn’t look more beautiful to me. I swept his bangs from his hair, and started to lean toward him. 

“ I love you Levi.” I said in barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.I closed the small gap between us, and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. I could taste his tears, and wanted to make his pain go away. I forgave him, how could I not. 

“I forgive you, I can’t bare to let you go. I need you Levi, and I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions.” I put my forehead on his chest and cried. I felt him hug me, and he began to rub my back.

He lifted me up, and kissed me. It wasn’t rough, but It was filled with passion. When he stopped kissing me, he looked me in the eyes. 

“ I will never betray you, or hurt you again. You can mark my words Jaeger.” I slightly smiled at him. I truly love him, and I believe him. He is my everything, and even though we may have some issues, it’s nothing that can’t be fixed, because are love is worth more than some fight. I may not know much, but I know he will never let me go, and I am perfectly fine with that.


End file.
